


can an axe count as rent?

by aboutfivebees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hybrids, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutfivebees/pseuds/aboutfivebees
Summary: Ranboo’s struggling to settle into his new life on the Arctic Anarchist Commune, but at least he’s got bread.or the struggles of an enderman hybrid to come up with a housewarming gift to give to his friends, who are just trying to adopt him
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1987
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	can an axe count as rent?

**Author's Note:**

> in my head techno’s house is bigger than it is in minecraft, so if it seems unrealistic at any point just remember Video Games. 
> 
> FUN FACT a group of endermen is called a haunting and i think that’s cute
> 
> i’ve never struggled as much with tags in my life but like this is really just a chill fic? not much to tag lmao
> 
> mcyt tumblr: @[wewinbees](https://wewinbees.tumblr.com/)
> 
> edit: hehehe this fic is now canon shhh

Ranboo glanced up nervously to the roof of his makeshift shack, which had sprung a leak at some point in the day as the lanterns he placed began to melt the snow. He’s hoping that it’ll hold out for another few nights, at least until he and Phil get a full plan for the new build.

He popped open a chest, which Enderchest climbed out of as soon as they could, jumping up onto the borrowed bed and stretching themself out on the bed sheets. At least one of them can enjoy it, Ranboo hasn’t even slept yet. He’s… a little afraid of what he’d dream of.

_ “Should I grab one of those?” Ranboo whispered, pointing into a drafty sideroom full of wooden fra̴m̴e̴s̵ and shoddy mattresses. They look like they’re for netherite mining, but Ranb̢̘͚̳̜̱͚̀͝o̰̙͈ͅo͏̠͔̩͍̗͉’̧̟͙̠̮͇̟̳̰̕ş̙̹̦̀ ͕n͈̕o̟͔̗̙̞͖̕͟t̷̴̩͔͟ ͏̨͉̦̙͚̹̣̘̩͠p҉̙͕̟͔͓̬̯̝͠ͅi̛̩͓͓̫̟̯͡c̪̭͇̞͕̲͈̺̟͞k̢̙̺̤̭̕y͉͚͎͘ _

_ Phil looked over. “Uh, yeah, sure. Although, those’re for the ń̸̹̌̆ether so they won’t be very comfy. We can set yo̵u̴ up with a new one later. Why are you whispering though?” _

_ “Oh! I, um, isn’t Technoblade sleeping?” Ran̷b̸oo said, keeping his voice ̷l̴o̷w. _

_ “Well, yeah. But it’s been a ̷b̸usy few days for him, and he stayed up all night making preparations so he’s going to be o̵u̴t for a  _ while.  _ He’s p̸r̵e̶t̴t̶y̷ ̵s̷t̴r̷e̵s̴s̴e̶d̵ ̴ȯ̶̴̫̔̊ut,̷̩̺͙͗͝ ̸̳͐͝ȃ̷̳̫̣̊n̶̟̩̿d̷̲̩̪̚ ̸̡̭̪̌͌͐ǐ̴̥̓͜t̶̗͚͌̈́’̸̤͋͊̄ ̸̖͗t̸̬̭̍́̔a̷̐͜kes a lot more than just talking to wake him when he’s this tired.” Huh. Ranboo had always pictured Technoblade as a light sleeper̶ for some reason. _

_ “And-and you’re sure he w͏ó̀n̶̨̛͘’̢̨͝t҉̨́ ̢͜͟͞m̶̨͘͠͠i̷͟͞n͟҉̛̕͏d̡͏ ̸́̕͞m̸̛̛e living around here?” Ranboo wrung his hands nervously, glancing at the b̸l̸o̴od̸y̵̵p̸o̷s̸ter. _

_ Philza waved his han̵̠̈́̌d̶̛̫͈͌̔ dismissively. “Nahh, ‘course not! He was the one who offered̶̛̫͈͌̔ after all. If you’re really n͟҉̛̕͏ervous about it, I can help you talk to him when he wakes up.” _

_ Techno invited him? Oh… wow. Ranboo glan̸c̸e̷d̴ ov̵e̸r̶ ̴a̶t̶ th̷e̵ ̷e̷n̸d̶e̸r̵m̶a̵n̸ si̵t̴t̵i̴n̴g̸ ̷i̵n̴ ̴t̶h̷e̷ b̸o̶a̷t̶,̷ ̷a̶ gr̵a̷s̸s̸ ̷b̸l̵o̶c̶k̵ ̴i̵n̵ hi̶s̴ ̵h̷a̵n̵d. _

_ “You̷ ̸k̸n̸o̵w̵,̷ ̵f̴o̵r̴ som̶e̸o̵n̷e̶ ̸w̶h̷o̵ says he’s bad with peo̷p̴l̴e̸,̵ ̶h̵e̸ sure doe̶s̵ ̷l̴o̷v̴e̶ ̷t̵o̶ give refuge to ̸p̸e̷o̵p̴l̴e̶.̷ ̵Y̷o̵u̴,̴̶m̴e̷ ̶T̶o̵mmy,̵ ̴a̶n̴d̶ ̴u̴h̶,̵ ̸d̴i̸d you ̴s̵a̸y̶ ̷h̴i̸s̴ ̵n̷a̸m̷e̸ ̴i̸s̷ ̷E̴d̵w̸a̴r̴d̴?̶”̴ _

_ P̴h̴i̶lza̷ ̸let ̵o̵u̶t̸ ̷a̸ ̷l̵o̵u̸d̷ ̶l̶a̸u̶g̷h̶,̶ ̸a̸n̴d̸ ̴s̴u̷r̴e̵ ̵e̵n̵o̸u̸g̶h̷ ̷n̵o̷ ̵s̶o̸u̴n̴d̷ came from̵ ̷u̷p̷s̸t̶a̷i̶r̸s̸.̸ ̸“̵Y̷e̴a̵h̶,Ed. ̴T̷e̷c̷h̶n̵o̵’̶s̶ ̵a̵l̷w̶a̴ys ̸b̸e̵e̶n̴ ̷l̵i̷k̵e̵ ̷t̴h̶a̵t,though” He pointed at the enderm̴a̶n̴.“̶C̵a̴n̵ ̶y̶o̸u̴ Ù̵̱̞̗̉n̵̠̈́̌d̶̛̫͈͌̔e̷͍͓̣̍r̶̠̊ŝ̴̰͉͝t̴̝͉̄̈́ȃ̴̦͈̈́͘ͅń̸̹̌̆d̸̗̣͛̎͜ ̸h̶i̴m̴?̵”̷ _

__ ̶“̴H̷a̵h̸a̶h̶a̷!̶ ̸N̸o̵,̴ ̷n̴o̶t̴ r̵̨͕̃̋ȩ̵̟̩̬̦̜̫͓̘̗̙̋̇̋̎̽̾̃͑̎̓͆͐̎̑̕͘̚ͅą̸̧̛̦̬̭̮͖̳̩̘̘͙͕͂͂͛͗͂̇͐̋͋̚͜ĺ̷̢̔̐̅̄͆͘l̵̨̢͓͚̰͎̘̗̱̱̞̀͌͌͗́̃̾̌̾̈́́͜͝͝ý̸̘̠̟̼̲͍̫̞͔̯͓̮͐̑͐̇̃̆̌̿͋̿̓̑̾͜ -.̷”̴  
  


It was all pretty cluttered, but near the top sat a new netherite axe. That’s pretty dangerous for Enderchest to rummage around when it’s there _. _

Wait, axe! That’s right, he was going to remake Techno’s axe for him as a thank you gift. He finished it right? No, he was going to finish it today.

Lifting it up, he gave it a few swings. He’s honestly pretty proud of how it’s turning out, especially given the short time frame. He’s barely been here for a day, after all. What’s it missing? He’s already enchanted all of it?

He flicked through his memory book, quickly skimming through the pages until he reached his page for the axe. 

_ OPERATION TECHNOGIFT!! _

_ netherite axe ( _ _ named?? prev. axe of peace  _ _ let techno name it) _

_ Sharpness V ✓ _

_ Efficiency V ✓ _

_ Unbreaking III  _

_ Mending ✓ _

_ remember to put the wool/leather wrap on the handle _

Unbreaking. Alright, he just needs a few more books to enchant, and he should be fine. Grabbing a strip of leather and an old tie he’d left lying in his ender chest for some reason, he left the hut, saying a quick goodbye to his pets on the way.

Some part of his hybrid nature must be able to withstand the cold. Ranboo’s never been to the End, obviously, but he’s never pictured it as having a particularly extreme temperature. Still, though, he feels mostly unaffected by the freezing temperatures, other than when a particularly harsh wind hits him. As long as the snow never melts while touching his skin, the conditions are more than ideal.

Ranboo appreciates the area, though. He’d spent so long in L’Manburg he never really got to appreciate the server’s more rural areas. Philza and Techno seem pretty adamant on filling in creeper holes and sticking to sustainable methods of deforestation, so other than the picturesque cottages and cute little farms, it was as if the land was untouched.

He doesn’t even feel that out of place here; he’s used to feeling like an outsider but in the snowy taiga and frozen plains he feels a little less like an alien.

Nevertheless, he still can’t shake the feeling that he’s intruding. Phil and Techno have been friends for years, and he’s not sure how to feel about entering that equation, even if the two have been nice to him so far. Passing the bee farm, he saw movement.

He strained his head up, cupping his hands to yell. “Hello, Phil! Did you say I can use the enchantment table?”

Phil’s head poked out of the top of the bee farm, a small beekeeper’s veil fitting on his bucket hat. “Morning, Ranboo! Yeah, go on ahead!” He called. “Wait, you’ll need help finding the lapis, Techno hides it somewhere weird.” 

He hopped down the ladder, a half-full bucket half of honey in his hands, which Phil chattered about on the way to the cottage.

“We can probably actually  _ eat _ this batch, now that we’re not making fancy hidden doors or fighting wars.” 

Ranboo laughed. “Oh, nice! I can help bake some bread to go with it if you’d like.”

“Aw, yeah, that’d be pog, dude! Dunno if he has any baking tins but feel free to use the ingredients, there should be enough for bread lying around. Didn’t know you were a baker.”

“Ha, yeah. Me and Fundy had baked a bunch for the festival, but no one really ended up having any.” 

They kicked the snow off their boots before entering the house, where Bob seemed to be making a racket underneath them.

“Aw well. I’d say I wish I could have went but from the sounds of it everything kind of went to shit, haha!” Phil hopped up onto a chest and reached into a gap in the wall, pulling out a barrel faintly stained blue. 

“Here we are!” He pulled out a stack of it, and paused, a guilty look coming over his face before handing it over.

Ranboo tilted his head. “Phil? Everything okay?”

“I- Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Here, just take the blue- the, Fuck! Right. Lapis.” Oh.

_ “There are a lot of sad ̸p̸e̷o̵p̴l̴e here.” Ranboo said, looking up at Philza, still l̛ocked͜ i͏n̸side his ͟ho͞u͟se rather than at the exec̀u҉̢͏t̵̵i͏̵͠o̴̢̕n͞͠ ̶̵̴st̵and and running his thumb across the blue Ghostbur gave him. “A lot of v͠er͡y̵ ͏vęry, ҉v̛èr̨͊̒̋y̛͋͐ͣͯ͜ ̧̈́̉͝v̅͒̐͏̡ȇ̢̍̓̇̾ͬ̒ȑ͋̉͋ͤ̑͗̽̇y͐ͭ̌ͯ͗ͥ ͩ̄̈̇̑̓͋ͫs̷̨̒̿ͫ́ͧ͐ͦ̈́̎á̉̈̓̄ͮ̃͏d̸̨̏̃̓,͑̀ͣ ͧ̓̉̅͊ͪ̀̃͢v͗̑́̎ͫ͌́ͩè̌̌ͪͤ̚͢rͦ̀̾ͥ͛̏̽͢͠y̷̡ͥ̓ͪ̄̚ ̷̉͗͒̂s̡̾͊̅͊͊ͬ͒ą̷̈͐̋̽ͧd people… yeah.” _

Ranboo guesses there’s sad people everywhere these days, in L’Manburg or otherwise. Honestly, this just proves his point. Even the winning side doesn’t end up happy. Wait, that sounds harsh, why would you think that? Phil is his friend.

“Did something… happen with Ghostbur?”

Philza sighed, rubbing his brow. “Yeah, I, uh, might’ve been a bit harsh on him with the whole L’Manburg blowing up… thing. Don’t worry about it, really, I know you wanted to get away from the whole  _ sides _ thing, so you don’t have to get into all this.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Ranboo shifted slightly, thinking. “But are you sure? I want to help out around here as much as I can, plus me and Ghostbur have already talked before, after Techno’s uh…”

Ranboo blinked hard. Bad topic, bad topic. “We’ve talked.” He forced out.

Phil let out a laugh, bright despite the heaviness of the topic. “Uh huh.” He smirked. “Just, if you think I can help out, don’t be afraid to give me a shout, okay?”

Phil smiled. “Thanks, Ranboo. I’ll make sure to let you know if anything comes up, yeah? I’ll have to leave for a few days at some point to give a hand, but that’s all I’m gonna say.”

Phil left then, going to the nearby village library for some ghost related research. He said to make sure Techno eats something if he wakes up and he’s still gone; he was too nervous to eat before the battle so right now all he has in his system is golden apples and potions. Which, wow, that does not sound pleasant. Ranboo’s stomach hurts just thinking about it.

What does he need to do right now? The handle? No, the enchantments, the enchantments come first, obviously! He slid down the ladder to the basement, waving hello to Orphan on his way to the librarians. Orphan looked miserable, but that was to be expected honestly. One of the villagers beckoned him over and he swapped a few emeralds for some books, and even gave him a discount because he looked tired.

Honestly they’re all quite friendly considering they’re forced to live underneath an anarchist pig in the middle of the arctic, but maybe this is just their preferred way of life, who knows.

On his way back though he almost fell into an exposed hole into some strange cave pit under the cottage. That seems like a structural hazard now that he thinks about it; maybe he should fill that up later. He’s setting himself a lot of jobs for someone who mightn’t even be allowed to stay here, huh?

Wait, didn’t Phil say something about hidden doors earlier? His brain completely glossed over it. Oh man, he should have addressed that when he said it. Well, maybe he’s not supposed to know about that, so forgetting time it is!

On his way to the kitchen, he accidentally met eyes with Edward, both of them flinching and averting their gazes immediately. He doesn’t think pure endermen can eat bread, but it’s worth offering later. Once inside though, he freezes. Lying unopened on the counter was an envelope with a green smiley face wax-seal.  _ Dream. _

You’re okay, Ranboo thinks. Techno and Phil won’t side with Dream anymore, they don’t have to since L’Manburg is gone.  _ Then why is the letter there? _ Probably just to thank them or something. Everything that went wrong was Dream’s fault but he’s finished with L’Manburg, so it shouldn't matter anymore.  _ But is he done with your friends? _

Ranboo rubbed at his temple, agitated. No, you made the right choice. You must have, because otherwise you gave up everything for  _ nothing _ and he won’t get to see his other friends ever again for no reason except for the fact that he made the wrong choice. Again! How could you be so stupid, how could-

No. No, stop that. We have to accept what happened. We didn’t blow up L’Manburg, and we’re in  _ control,  _ okay? He just has to… live and figure out what he’ll do next. For now, he’s baking bread. Just finish baking the bread, and worry about Dream later.

He’d developed his recipe for speed, and even though he’s got plenty of time, he still has the dough in the oven in about five minutes. Phil said he was allowed to use the ingredients right? It’s not technically stealing if he gives the bread to Techno as a gift.

Techno’s room was right beside the enchantment room, so he snuck inside and made ire to close the door; the completion sound for high level enchants was unfairly loud. He ground up the lapis and scattered it on the table, familiar particles filling the air as the book filled with power. First try on the unbreaking book?

When the book began to shine, he flipped it open. 

**ᓭ⚍ʖᓭᓵ∷╎ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹**

**ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵ⍑リ𝙹ʖꖎᔑ↸ᒷ**

Riptide and unbreaking, first try! He let out a soft “woo” and snuck back out, passing by Techno’s door as quietly as he could. Adding it on with the anvil was an easy task, and with that he’s got everything sorted! Or almost everything.

Sitting down on a chair by the oven, Ranboo wrapped the leather and wool from the tie in a plaited pattern, the pale blue contrasting with the dull metal of the axe head. Hmm. Maybe he was too quick in choosing the fabric, he’s not sure if this is going to go down well. Techno likes blue, right? He and Phil used to wear this sort of icy shade back when he first met them.

Ranboo shook his head. No, he’s gonna need to test a few different tones. A red would go quite nicely with the netherite as well as Techno’s gown, that’s what he’ll try next. Or maybe he could combine colours?

He turned to the door, only to be met with a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

“AH! Hello!” Ranboo stumbled back, straightening to his full height and looking up to the ceiling in panic. “Morning, Techno! Sorry for yelling, you kinda scared me there, haha.”

Techno looked about what you’d expect someone who just slept for 18 hours to look like, fur matted and eyes hazy and narrowed. Ranboo looked down at himself, clothes dusty with flour and an axe in his hand. Oh no, oh no, this is really not good.

“What’re you- did Phil let you in?” His voice was hoarse and confused, probably from sleep but it still managed to come across as threatening.

“Uh. Yes. He, uh, said I could stay in the are- I haven’t been in the house, not, uh, not really, but I can go now, though. Do you want me to go, I think I should probably, maybe definitely, uh-“

“What’s the axe?” Techno interrupted, rubbing his eye with a fist.

Ranboo gulped. “Yours?” He said, passing it over.

Techno took it and stared at it blankly as Ranboo darting his eyes around nervously.

“No it isn’t. The Axe of Peace had a different, uh, hold.” He flipped it around, curving his hand over the fabric wrap on the handle. He hummed. “Oh, I definitely didn’t make this axe.”

Oh, oh that sounds bad. Does that mean he doesn’t like it? Either way, he’ll just have to tell the truth. “I did. It’s… for you.” Techno raised his gaze to meet Ranboo’s again, making him freeze up. Oh no, please don’t do this. Please don’t. His voice came out strained. “I just… heard you say you’d lost it back during the fight, and thought I’d make you a. Replacement.”

Techno ducked his gaze again (thank god) to stare at the weapon. He stayed completely silent, but eventually let out a soft confused:

“Heh?”

“It’s a gift, I just thought to say thanks... I’m sorry, maybe it was dumb.”

“No, nono, it’s- no, I don’t… it’s well crafted. I just...” Techno was almost stammering, but it was sluggish. He mustn’t be a morning person, then, but at least he doesn’t seem angry. He sniffed the air. “Is something cooking?” A diversion, oh thank god!

“Yes! Yes, I’m making bread for the honey Philza got! He said to make sure you eat something, by the way, so it’s probably nearly done by now.”

Techno laughed gently. “Ohhh, right, that’s probably what’s wrong.”

“Yeah you were out for a  _ while.” _ Ranboo’s trying to tire himself out fully before trying to sleep. If he’s exhausted enough he won’t be woken up by nightmares plagued with masks and explosions. 

On the way to the kitchen, Ranboo tested his luck at small talk.

“Did you know that there’s a cave under your house?” He asked.

“Huh? No there’s no… oh right. Yeah, that’s new. It’s from my raccoon.”

“That’s… huh? A raccoon? Must have been pretty big, I guess.”

Techno patted a fur coat hanging on the stair banister. “Heh. Very annoying raccoon.”

“Huh, well, if it’s okay with you, could I borrow some dirt or sand or something?”

“You’re asking to borrow dirt, Ranboo? I’m not gonna lie, that’s just sad.”

Ranboo let out a chuckle. “I mean, I guess. I was just thinking we might want to fill out the, uh,  _ raccoon cave _ a little bit in case this place gets earthquakes or something. Better structural stability or whatever.”

Techno’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, yeah, actually that’s a good point. God, I did not think before I did that at all, did I?” He shook his head, stopping by the kitchen door frame. “Yeah, take wall the dirt you’d like. Thanks for asking though, it’s appreciated.” 

They fell silent for a while as Ranboo fetched the bread from the oven. That must be about Tommy. Ranboo honestly can’t remember a lot of what went down between Tommy and Techno, other than that somehow Tubbo and Tommy reunited at some point. He does remember Techno being irritated with Tommy though, but in a good-natured sort of way. And they had been fighting during the war, so something had clearly went bad.

He’s probably not going to be especially welcomed in that case, if his last roommate had screwed things over. Ranboo’s have to try take up less space and be as helpful as he can to earn his keep. He likes Techno, he’s one of his friends (he thinks) but he shouldn’t push his luck.

He tried to ignore Techno trying to discreetly pocket Dream’s letter, still unopened. Still smiling.

When they were pouring the honey into individual bowls, Techno spoke up.

“Listen, Ranboo, I wasn’t, I wasn’t 100% on my decision to let you live here before, you know. I’ve been stabbed in the back before, and we’ve already had our rough patches you and me. But you know what? Feel free to as long as you’d like? You seem like a pretty good neighbour, Ranboo. Take whatever you need.”

Ranboo’s mouth fell open slightly. “I, wow! Thank- thank you, Technoblade! I’m glad. I’m really glad, haha!” Well that was a lot of predictions coming to nothing he supposes. Still, he’ll be on his best behaviour to show his gratitude. It’s only right to be like a polite guest.

Techno cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “Yeah. Do you want to sleep in a spare room here tonight? Dunno how much you’d enjoy sleeping in the blizzard or uh, with the dogs. ”

“Oh, nonono, really it’s okay, I don’t want to intrude on anything, and I’ve already got some stuff set up and all my pets are out there so… no it should be fine.”

“Well, suit yourself.” Techno sliced the bread, waving the knife in his direction, which was less intimidating than he thought it would be. “You’re less of a raccoon, more like a weirdly friendly cat, you know?”

“Haha, yeah. Say, you really do have a diverse group in here, huh? Piglins, avian hybrids, dogs, uh…”

“A haunting of endermen.” 

“Yep, yep that. How many pets do you even  _ have?” _

“A- a few! Can you really talk, though, Ranboo, didn’t you get Phil to help haul like half a zoo here yesterday?”

“That’s true, that’s… yeah.” Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck. awkward situation. “It’s not like I could leave them back in L’Manburg, or uh, L’Manhole.”

Techno laughed. “Aw, L’Manhole, I’m gonna steal that. You don’t have any hard feelings about any of the, uh, explosions, do you?”

Ranboo frowned, rolling around a ball of leftover dough. “I… I dunno.”

A beat of silence passed. “ _ Not the most reassuring thing you could have said there, Ranboo.”  _ Techno said with an edge in his voice tense enough to make Ranboo jump.

“Well, no, okay, I should clarify. It’s just, at the time I was thinking that L’Manburg was a bad idea, right? People would just pick sides over eachother, put their stupid countries over their friends, and it just led to disaster. But at the same time…”

He thought about Tubbo and Fundy, wherever they are these days. Building the ice cream house and the beedome. Catching Batthew with Sapnap and listening to Ghostbur ramble about L’Manburgian history.

“It was a home, I think. Even if they were wrong a lot of the time, they were still my friends, and we all worked really hard to build the city. Even Philza helped! Even if everything it represented was bad, I can’t help but miss that at least.

“I can’t get involved in any of it anymore, though. All of it it was just… stressing me out, I- it made me say things I would never say, do things I didn’t want to. It was like my head was…  _ splitting _ in two. I think this is best for me. To be away from all that, at least until I can think clearly.” Or at least until he knows Dream’s out of the way. If that’s even possible.

“Sorry to let all that out on you.” he said sheepishly. Techno just nodded, taking a bite out of his bread heel.

“Has Phil started your house yet?” 

“Nah. We’re still coming up with designs, I got a little hut thing going on for now.”

“Ah. Thought you were gonna hang with the dogs, but you do you I guess.”

Ranboo smiled. “I guess I’m not in retirement yet.” Techno blinked and then snorted. Why… oh no. Oh dear, that’s bad, he shouldn’t have brought that one up. Noticing the panic in his expression, Techno laughed harder, shaking his head.

“You’re fine, you’re fine. Peer pressure and all that, I get it. ‘Sides, who knows, maybe I’ll go back into retirement now that L’Manburg’s gone.”

“Really?” Ranboo asked, hopefully. Maybe he sounds too enthusiastic but really he doesn’t think his head can take any more dramatic explosions and massive terrorist plots. 

“Haah! Well, maybe not.”

“Oh.” Yeah, he definitely got his hopes up there.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, really, it’d just be hard for me to do that. I could barely manage the first time, what with the…” He cut himself off, as if he was about to say something he shouldn’t. “Now that I’ve came this far, I don’t know how I could go back.”

Ranboo frowned. “Well, you don’t know that for sure. You should least give it a second shot, right?”

“Hmm. I guess we’ll see. At least you get a chance at it, right?

Ranboo let out a shaky breath. “Gah, I hope so, haha.” He swirled his slice is round in the honey bowl nervously. “Why did you, by the way… let me stay with you guys?”

Techno was quiet for a moment, slowly chewing as he thought.

“L’Manburg, well, they turned their back on you, didn’t they? Abandoned you to the words of a tyrant. I told you before, that’s what governments do; they use people like us, walk all over us for thinking things differently.” Ranboo  _ thinks  _ he knows the time he’s talking about? That was the first time they talked at the execution. Or wait, was that afterwards? “I just thought you deserved to get a chance to walk away from all that.”

“So you… related to me and decided to help me?”

Techno shrugged. “Eh, something like that. S’not like I’ve got anything against you.”

Ranboo looked down at his hand guiltily. “Are you sure?”

Techno sighed, tapping his fingers on the table. “I’ll put it this way for you, Ranboo. As far as we’ve come now, you’ve done nothing  _ horrifically  _ against me, yeah? The butcher army, that, that’s more Quackity’s thing, right?” Ranboo nodded slowly. “Now. I’m not saying you’ll get away with whatever you want around here, we have some standards, you know, but just don’t… don’t betray me. Okay?” 

Strangely, it didn’t sound like a threat. It sounded like a statement, a request. He’s just asking not to be betrayed. Ranboo tries not to tell himself he’s got a poor track record of loyalty, and meets Techno’s eyes willingly, giving him a solemn nod.

“Tell you what. You ever end up getting hunted down by an intimidating group of government agents hunting you down for past mistakes, I’ll deal with them for you. At least that way you won’t be pushed back into things before you’re ready.” 

Ahhh, that’s so pointed! Techno’s smile doesn’t seem malicious though, so he’s okay. He hopes.

Techno froze suddenly, looking down at his plate. “Should we have gotten Phil before eating?”

Ranboo laughed, a lightness he hasn’t felt since he joined the server filling his chest. “Hahaha! Yeah, we should’ve.” Maybe he’ll be fine. This could work out.

(Internally, Techno tried to soothe the voices as they murmured anxiously about brothers and traitors. He just has to hope this loyalty isn’t misplaced. Just for once, maybe he can be right.)

A second batch of bread was made, as a survival tactic in case Philza took things personally. If the man saw a leftover loaf hidden under a tea towel though, he’ll never say.

-

When Ranboo woke the next day, there was a leather-bound book lying next to the house blue prints on his improvised desk, the backing expertly dyed red and green. A finely furred blue coat long enough to be his size was folded up next to it with a note laid on top written in surprisingly distinguished handwriting. 

_ Heard you’d like these. -T _

Ranboo smiled softly, rapping his knuckles on the book’s binding. He’s really glad he came here.

**Author's Note:**

> real talk guys, if you’re feeling down, there is nothing that says romanticising your life like having crusty bread with honey…. i swear to god it’s something else if you’re into it.
> 
> techno gets a gift, and suddenly techno.exe has stopped working.
> 
> never before have i hated minecraft as much as when i wrote the phrase “a chest full of beds” and realised no… i can’t do that.
> 
> another thing i realised! large amounts of corrupted text! really hurts my eyes!!! but i thought it would be a fun way to show ranboo’s memories so oh well
> 
> i get illogically happy about a lot of ideas when I’m writing, but honestly thinking of the wax seal for dream’s letter takes the cake. i got GIDDY when i thought of it omg
> 
> this was a lil rushed though, i gave myself a time limit to finish it before he and techno talked on stream and destroyed all my head canons… i had 1500 words last night but they barely connected to each other at all and i couldn’t rearrange them to make sense it was terrible :( i’m gonna edit it more tonight
> 
> never wrote ranboo before but he’s a lot of fun (and his multiple narrative styles lets me make mistakes lmao). i think i need to work on his character still, though, i haven’t explored his Depth yet. also i might be relying too much on his intonation during dialogue but that’s just because it’s fun to me lmao
> 
> anywayyy hope this was readable, sorry for Complaining In The Notes Section. thank you!


End file.
